Several different cantilever systems are known from the prior art, in which, for example, a bracket supporting a shelf is attached to an elongated rail. Brackets with a U-shaped cross-section opening upwards, for example, are known. However, a general problem with them is that the screws used to attach the shelf must be of different length, because the U-bracket is designed to narrow outwards. In addition, in several known systems, there are standard locations in the rail for the brackets, which limits their installation to discrete positions.
Brackets that are steplessly adjustable in the rails are also known. One example of these is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,515. However, the bracket presented in it is relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture. In addition, shelves, for example, are difficult to attach to the bracket presented here. Yet another challenge relating to this bracket is to make it remain firmly in place.